Concern A Yuri! on Ice Fanfiction
by kalluuto
Summary: ONE-SHOT A miserable day outside and Yuri is working hard at practice once more. What happens when he pushes himself too far and ends up getting injured? Will Viktor be able to help him? Viktor x Yuri fluff


**OMG MY FIRST EVER FANFIC ELIFNAILFNALFINAFLN**

 **HIYA EVERYBODY IM NEW HERE NICE TO MEET YA**

 **I wrote this late last night after episode 4 of YOI came out, and looking at it now I feel as if it kinda sucks . It's so cheesy and embarrassing and idkkkkkkk**

 **psssh it's not like im regretting typing this right now ha ha ha ha..**

 **okay well this is basically a hurt/comfort fanfic YURIXVIKTOR**

 **this is a oneshot. a lot of fluff. a uber fluffy one shot.**

 **there is romance and boy on boy stuff and if that's not your cup of tea ehhhh**

 **I don't even know if im typing this right. im such a noob.**

 **Anyway enough rambling please enjoy! :3**

It was a cloudy, rainy, miserable looking day in Hastetsu Japan. The grey clouds this morning was an instant turnoff for Yuri Katsuki.

After looking out his foggy window, his initial reaction was to stay under the covers all day, protecting himself from the misery outside.

But the annoying _pitter patter_ of the raindrops against his window forced him out of his warm blankets.

Or maybe the thought of Viktor having to wait for him to show up to practice.

In five minutes the lazy twenty three year old was out of his pajamas, in training gear, and jogging through the puddles down to the skating rink.

A vast blanket of fog hung heavy as he picked up the pace realizing he was going to be late.

 _Oh no! I can't keep Viktor waiting for too long!_

When he opened the doors to the rink, the gradual feeling of panic came full force from the bottom of his stomach, and up into his lungs as he saw Viktor's boots and jacket already up in the change room.

Faster than you can say ''Pork Cutlet Bowl'', Yuri had on his black skates and hoodie, and was panting heavily in front of a waiting Viktor.

''I- I AM SO SORRY, IT WAS RAINING AND I GOT DISTRACTED AND I WAS LATE COMING HERE..'' He bowed continuously, while speaking and apologizing at lightning speed.

After spending a solid three minutes doing so, he finally looked up at his idol, now coach, waiting for a reaction.

Viktor's combed grey hair, and dazzling turquoise eyes, (A hue that was unique just to the Russian, and Yuri has yet to come across on another human) smiled down warmly at him.

His mouth was turned upwards in a heart shaped grin, and his arms were crossed in front of his chest; not hiding his well defined muscles under the red athletic hoodie.

''Yuri!'' Viktor smiled, bending down to his level.

Yuri breathed a sigh of relief, yet his heart didn't stop pounding.

''Don't you worry about being late on a day like this,'' Viktor reached down and grabbed his hand affectionately.

Yuri's before cold cheeks, were now burning up with a fiery red.

''We should just get to practice now, yes?'' Viktor was close to him, and Yuri could feel his breath against his lips.

It was a nice feeling, something Yuri only feels with his coach. His breath was always so warm and never smelled and Viktor always smelled nice and-

''Y-YES!'' Yuri shot up on his feet, giving out a salute. If a stranger took a look at his face, they would think it was 100 degrees outside with the colour of crimson his cheeks were tainted.

Viktor smirked, as Yuri's lip quivered trying to brush aside any affectionate thoughts about him.

Yuri kept a somewhat solid pace with Viktor when they skated together.

Of course, Viktor was a gifted athlete and always skated gracefully and perfectly like a ballerina in a music box.

Yuri skating was impressive as well, but never up to Viktor's level.

But for some reason Yuri didn't feel jealous? Perhaps because he has always idolized Viktor and he always knew he could never reach his expertise.

Perhaps it was because Viktor had a perfect body, molded for skating. Yuri always gained weight easily, and next to Viktor he always felt a little chubby.

Or perhaps.. Seeing Viktor up close was so fascinating, and made Yuri so happy, there was no need to feel jealous.

Eventually Viktor stepped outside the rink, to watch Yuri on his own.

The pressure now boosted 100%. Yuri had to get everything right, and didn't want to let his coach down especially because of how much trust Viktor has in him.

Every turn had to be swift,

Every arm movement had to be graceful,

Every jump had to be better than the last.

What was this obsession of being perfect all of a sudden? He has always been somewhat of an overachiever, and always wanted to try his best, but things have changed the past little while…

Even with Celestino, his old coach; he never acted this way. He never tried as hard as he did now.

He never over pushed himself.

Failing used to be something that happened often, but he didn't mind.

He would just try harder.

There is no time to try harder.

Not when Viktor is watching.

Not when-

In the middle of a fast pace turn, Yuri felt his ankle twist and bend in a way it never had before.

He let out a gasp of pain, as he was no longer able to contain his balance and tripped over his skates, landing and skidding face first on the ice.

His vision was spotty for a while, and blurry with the sudden shock and impact.

 _Wait, what just happened?_

He just fell. A little harder than usual, but nothing different from the normal routine.

He pushed himself up on his hands, trying to get his face out of the ice.

Doing this action, caused his weight so shift and end on his ankle.

A sharp throbbing came from the muscle in his ankle, bringing tears to Yuri's eyes.

His whole body groaned in protest as his arms collapsed underneath him again.

 _Damn! Why is this happening now? This has never happened before, he turns all the time!_

Yuri was annoyed at himself and everything around him. His cheek was sore from where he landed, but it wasn't even comparable to how his ankle felt.

 _Please don't be broken._ He silently begged his body and God.

Yuri was so frustrated, and felt so useless laying there like a lump he didn't notice a certain young Russian skater make his way towards him.

He didn't even notice, until he felt Viktor's soft hand on his arm.

''Yuri? What happened?''

Yuri couldn't look up. He felt so embarrassed. So useless. Viktor chose to help him win the Grand Prix, and this had to happen?!

He felt the hot tears build up in his eyes, when Viktor gently tilted his chin up to face him.

What Yuri saw, was such a beautiful pure sight, he felt the breath leave his body in a sudden gush.

Viktor's eyes were tilted downward in a look of concern at him. So innocent, yet so caring.

 _Concern. Caring._

Yuri couldn't speak. No one had ever looked at him in this way before. Not even his own mother gave him such a sincere look.

Yuri felt one tear slip down, running against his painful cheek.

''I'm.. I'm sorry..'' Yuri turned his gaze downwards his cheeks reddening once more.

He watched as a mixture of blood and tears plopped on the icy floor.

He is going to let Viktor down. He is going to let everyone down.

Yuri wasn't sure what would happen now. He was so confused with himself, his emotions, and his feelings toward Viktor. He just wanted to hide away, and never get involved with anything again.

 _Just hide away, and give up._

But before he could think more, he felt himself being lifted up from the ice. His puddle of sadness and red slowly leaving his sight.

The world tilted and turned around, and suddenly Yuri was now facing to his right, his whole body off the ground. His tears had dried, and his eyes were just lit up with confusion.

Viktor had picked him up. Viktor was carrying him. Like a princess. Like a _bride._

Yuri squeaked trying to scramble out of his arms, but Viktor was strong. He held the bottom of his knees tightly.

Yuri wanted to scream, he was so embarrassed.

Before he could even utter a word out, Viktor starting skating back to the sidelines, and out of fear of moving so quickly being carried, Yuri wrapped his arms around Viktor's neck.

 _This. Can't. Be. Happening._

 _Y_ uri, at that moment abandoned all his dignity and just buried his face in Viktor's shoulder.

 _He is so soft. So comforting._

 _I don't want to leave his arms. ~_

 _B_ ut the moment was over as soon as it happened, Yuri was placed on a bench outside the arena, his brain dizzy, and his mind dazzled.

He even forgot why he was picked up in the first place.

 _Oh right, potentially broken ankle._

Yuri finally got the courage to look at Viktor once more.

There was a lot of hesitation involved though, his chin tilting once, then sliding back down.

His hands clutched as his pants, shaking ever so slightly.

 _Why is he so scared of Viktor?_

Suddenly he felt a light tugging at his left foot, and looked fully down to realize Viktor had undid his skate, and was taking it off.

Yuri was a stuttering, flushed mess. Squeaking and making all kinds of sounds similar to a mouse.

After Viktor removed the first skate, he went onto his right foot. The one he injured.

Viktor untied it, then grabbed onto Yuri's calve as he gently pulled it off.

Yuri tried not to make any sound, but the pain was unbearable in that skate. He moaned in protest, biting his lip.

The skate was off, and Viktor then removed his sock.

 _Oh no, I hope my feet don't stink or anything._

Yuri felt gentle long fingers against his heel and ankle, that rubbed lightly in circular motions.

Yuri gazed up at Viktor, fascinated at how the man was treating him.

Viktor sat kneeled in front of him, his hair in front of his eyes. Yuri couldn't make out any expressions.

Had Yuri upset him in any way? Had he disappointed him? Was Yuri too heavy and Viktor was tired from carrying him?

But the way his fingers moved, around his foot. So loving, so sweet. Those movements could not be ones of anger.

''Vi..Viktor?'' Yuri whispered. Scared of the outcome. Scared of what could go wrong.

The coach's eyes loomed up at him. He was wearing a serious expression, his eyes slightly glazed over. But they still held that undoubtedly prominent emotion… _Concern._

''Yuri, you worked yourself too hard. You are injured.'' Viktor usually always grinning or being so joyus was now giving him and almost frown.

Yuri heart cracked, as he tried to fumble out a reply.

''I..I am fine, it's not a big deal.'' He mumbled, sniffing slightly.

He then felt his foot being turned forward, and he let out a yelp of pain.

''Ow..!'' He cried, tears brimming his eyes again.

His foot escaped Viktor's grasp out of instinct from all the pain. He clutched it heavily in his hands.

He looked to Viktor, who now had a frown on his face but was lost in thought.

''It may be a torn muscle.. We would need to see a doctor..'' Viktor mumbled out loud. His hand under his chin in a thinking position.

 _God, even when he's not trying he looks gorgeous._

''I.. I don't need a doctor.'' Yuri said outloud.

Viktor met his eyes to his again, full of surprise.

''I can't give up now. I have to keep trying. I can't let you down.'' Now Yuri had a look of determination in his eyes. A look that would refuse to leave, no matter what anyone did.

''I..I can't let you down.'' He said again. He then realized how affectionate he must have sounded, as his cheeks turned pink again.

His gaze turned to his throbbing ankle. The pain was there but wasn't unbearable when it wasn't being moved…

He would have to find a way to wrap it perhaps? A cast of some sort? But not too big, because he still needed to fit in his skates, unless he got a bigger pair than…

His thoughts left him in an instant. Abandoning him all alone in the vast depths of his mind. Time seemed to have stopped for just an instant. His heart stopped, but soared in his chest at the same time.

This emotion, this feeling, it was so unreal. No adjective in any of the hundreds of languages in the world could describe this feeling.

This surreal feeling.

Viktor had his lips pressed to his.

His lips were soft. They were warm. They tasted nice.

Those lips alone held so much emotion, so much grace, so much passion.

Yuri was so shocked. But he was feeling so much warmth and joy flooding his body.

Yuri didn't realize how much he wanted this.

He kissed back. He hoped to Viktor that _his_ lips felt nice as well. That they were able to tell Viktor what he was never able to physically say.

Viktor's warm soft palms grabbed his cheeks. Yet, being mindful of his scraped one.

 _Concern. Care._

 _This is real._

 _This is happening._

 _This is what true happiness felt like._

There was no longer any pain in his ankle. The only feeling his mind could focus on was the beautiful dance that happened between the two skater's mouths.

But parting is such sweet sorrow, as Viktor gently, but somehow soothingly pulled away.

Yuri's mouth was agape. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes as wide as saucers.

He and Viktor were staring eye to eye.

Yuri's eyes were lost in those never ending galaxies.

''You can never let me down.'' Viktor said softly, caressing Yuri's cheek.

''You are perfect Yuri. You are beautiful.''

Yuri did something that he did the first time that day. He smiled. He grinned. He was happy.

 _This is real._

 _This is happening._

An overwhelming sense of confidence hit him, as he touched his hand on Viktor's.

He slowly moved in again, brushing his lips against Viktor's before they hit each other once more.

 _There was no pain in that moment. Just joy. Pure joy._

Of course the pain would come back again, and would be persistent.

But Yuri knew if Viktor would be by his side,

He could conquer anything.

The ominous black clouds no longer felt melancholic, and the rain drops thrumming against the building were no longer an annoyance.

And Yuri was so distracted by Viktor, he didn't notice three mischievous triplets, phones out and snapping pictures.

 **YOU MADE IT TO THE END IM SO PROUD!**

 **so how'd i do? please leave a review letting me know!**

 **also favourite and follow and all that jazz**

 **am i doing this right?**

 **still new. halp. i need advice xd**

 **well see you all next time, and if you have any recomendations for possible future stories, please let me know.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Kalluuto, signing off ~**


End file.
